Ross (SGC Series)
"The first trial is never perfect." -Ross after injecting Sky Ross is a main character and the main antagonist of seasons 5 and 6 until his presumed death and then returns as the main antagonist of season 9 of SGCBarbierian's ''The Crafting Dead ''Role Play. Ross created Formula X, the cure for the zombie virus, and was the first person to give it to Ghetto. Overview Ross was a doctor who allegedly started the apocalypse, creating the first walkers. He worked for the CDC alongside Dr. Jin and Professor X, and reportedly was a mentor to the former. He is very intelligent. He first appears when the group finds him in search of help since Ghetto got bit. He creates Formula X for Ghetto which is said to last a while. After that, he is found in a nearby hospital by Sky, Barney, and Jess. He tags along to them to give Ghetto more formula X when they reach the white house, Ross betrays the group and injects Barney with the zombie virus known as Zaxon. his personality is a bit insane but sane at the same time. he is a complex man who always answer questions in riddles. He knows everyone's movements by spying and by know their patterns of attacks. He know that they are always predictable and uses them as pawns. He does anything necessary to reach his goals which are unknown. His first goal was to create Zaxen and start the zombie Apocalypse. He also seems to want to make the world in his image. In his mind the world is a place of meaningless people and are all expendable. The reason he did this was to make the world "perfect" by starting a virus that makes people to walkers and was intended to be a cure for everything. He is proud of his accomplishment and ended his experiments. Season 5 Part 1 Ross first appears in the episode "GHETTO! NO!" standing out on a balcony. He is first spoken and really shown in the episode "Formula X" where he reveals he is a doctor when Nick tells Ross about Ghetto being infected. Ross then takes Nick, Ghetto, and Shark to his home where he gives Ghetto Formula X, a formula that he claims he has been working on to make a cure for the walker virus,(he claims that he has been studying walkers) which halts the infection. Ross seeing as it is stable gives him a small supply of them (as he states that the serum should only delay the effects of the virus) and sends them on their way. Sky's Spin-Off Series Ross next appears chronologically in Sky's Spin-Off Series episode "A Chance Encounter..." where he meets Sky, Jess, and Barney who are looking for medical help for Jess's leg, which had been shot by one of Red's men. Ross takes a look at it and fixes her leg (both removing the bullet and patching her up) and when Barney mentions Nick and his group Ross tells them they were heading for Washington D.C. to help Ghetto get Formula X due to him being infected in "GHETTO! NO!". So Doctor Ross tags along to give Ghetto more of the formula. In "Where It All Began..." the four find the house where it appears the apocalypse began (which means that this was Ross's lab for some time after he left the CDC). In "Searching Washington DC..." the group finds Washington and searches the city. In "Losing A Friend..." the small group splits up into the groups of Sky and Jess, and Ross and Barney. Ross and Barney search for a while and Barney states they should go back and join the others, Ross talks a little bit and when Barney's back is turned injects him with the Zaxon virus that turns Barney into a walker instantly and Ross flees. Season 5 Part 2 In the episode "Familiar Faces" on SGCBarbierian's channel the two series merge and Ross is only seen in the ending machinima where Ross and Barney search for a while and Barney states they should go back and join the others, Ross talks a little bit and when Barney's back is turned injects him with the virus that turns Barney into a walker instantly and Ross flees. Ross is mentioned in the following episode "Saying Goodbye" at Barney's funeral and "Airborne Virus" when Jess and Sky say they followed Ross and know where he is staying. Ross re-appears in "Where's Sky" when Sky and Ghetto come to kill Ross. Ross however simply tells them "Have a seat." and when the two threaten to end them he turns around with a bloody lab coat but still him saying "Not quite." He then appears in the following episode "End Of The Road" Ghetto cuffs Ross and when Sky is about to shoot him is stopped by Nick and the others as they believe that he could be the only man on the planet who knows how to make a cure to the Zaxen virus, having created it himself. Ross is then locked away until the end of the episode where he got out (Presumably through the tunnels) and injects Sky with a new virus stating a line he had said earlier "The first trial is never perfect" about Barney. Season 6 Ross becomes the primary focus of Season 6 and is mentioned in "Too Much Death" when they find Sky infected and that Ross has escaped through a trap door in his cell. In the episode "Secure The Perimeter" they search the house Ross was at and find nothing but his many formulas, which are taken by Jin to experiment with. Ross isn't mentioned until the episode "Walkers" where it is reveal the White House is overrun with walkers presumably put there by Ross as he left a note saying that he will return the missing Jess (Jess had had enough of Ross after Sky was infected and decided to sneak way from the group to kill him herself, but was captured by him) in exchange for Sky. The group goes after her and it is revealed in "Search And Rescue" that he had been making bombs and they figured he would blow apart the White House. When the faction that went looking for Jess returns they discover Ross has the bomb planted and Doctor Jin Ross's former pupil attempts to disarm it. Nick confronts Ross where he actually appears on top of the White House intending on keeping everyone there including himself there. He then puts his gun up to shoot Nick but Sky runs at him and tackles him off the building where he is presumed dead with his body missing while Sky is confirmed dead by him being buried, Ross's bomb goes off with no casualties unless Sky survived the fall and then got blown up. Season 9 In Season 9 it is revealed Ross is alive at the end of "Visiting Barney" who appears busy and working. In is assumed that he removed the bodies from the graves, (heard at the end of "3 Days Later") which are Barney's and Sky's that was revealed a few moments before. He then is heard in "Midnight Intruder" after Sabre delivered Nick and his group to him. In "Ross's Revenge" he returns severally injured and basically in the state of a walker and has walkers attack them and he escapes. The group search around and find out that he has been following them for a long time and that he has been hard at work as well as has the layout to the CDC he also appears to have taken Sky and Barney from their graves and reanimated Barney. Ross now has even more blood on his body, presumably from both Sky and himself when they fell of the White House. His eyes also now resemble a walker's, implying that he has somehow become a self-aware walker, which would explain how he survived that fall. When Ross Turned into a Self-aware walker that there are signs i his return such as he can talk and walk as a normal person but is also not harmed by the walkers. He is now a hybrid of a human and walker. Season 10 Ross is mentioned in "Barney's Return" when Nick and his friends learn that he has reanimated Barney. Ross only appears once in the entire season: In "Red Wedding" Nick and Shelby learn that he has joined forces with Red because Red wants Ross to create undead super-soldiers for him while Ross wants Red's men so that he can test new Zaxen strands on them. Nick and Shelby are captured by them. Season 11 Nick manages to escape, but not before learning that Red is having his men capture people for Ross to test Zaxen strands on. With the help of Bobby and some of Red's men who are disgusted by what Red and Ross do, Nick rescues Shelby and kills Red, leaving Ross, who Red had made his second-in-command following Cory's death, in full control of the remainder of Red's men, allowing him to be able to use any of them for his experiments. He also infected Shelby with a new strain of Zaxen while she was captured, forcing Jin and Xavier to place her in quarantine. It is also revealed near the end of the season that he had made it to the hospital with supplies the group needs for Shelby, leaving a note saying "Isn't This Fun?" Season 12 Ross never actually appears in this season but is heard speaking in the promo in such a way that implies that he is somehow spying on the group and wanted Jin and Xavier to turn Barney back into a human because it's part of his plan. Crafting dead origins Ross briefly appears in the final scene of episode 5 "Biohazard" after capturing Max and Marcus in quarantine. Appearances Sky's Spin Off Series * "A CHANCE ENCOUNTER!" * "WHERE IT ALL BEGAN.." * "Searching Washington DC.." * "Losing A Friend..." Season 5 * "GHETTO! NO!" (No lines) * "Formula X" * "Familiar Faces" * "Where's Sky?" * "End of the Road" Season 6 * "Walkers!" * "Finding Jess" (No lines) * "Search And Rescue" (No lines) * "A True Hero" Season 9 * "Visiting Barney" (No lines) * "Midnight Intruder" (Voice only) * "Ross's Revenge" Season 10 * "Red Wedding" Season 11 * "Similar Interests" Season 12 * Season 12 promo (voice only) Crafting dead origins * "Biohazard" (No lines) Killed Victims *Barney (Alive) *Sky (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly unnamed people *Numerous amounts of zombies Category:Unknown Category:Main Category:Antagonist Category:Amputated Victims Category:Characters